Eternally In Love
by Na-NayLoves
Summary: Kim and Jared have it perfect! They just graduated, they're starting they're lives together, nothing could ruin the love running through them. But will the perfect streak end? When a vampire happens to show up, and threaten the pack, but most importantly Kim. Will Jared and Kim have there happily ever after or will it fall short? Rated T because I'm paranoid


Eternally In Love

**A/N FIRST I'D LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR ALL OF THOSE WANTING AN UPDATE FOR 'A CHANGE' IT'S IN THE WORKS, BUT I SORT OF GOT A VISION FOR THIS STORY SO HERE IT IS . OH AND I'D LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT I'M STILL IN SCHOOL, NEVER BEEN TO A GRADUATION SO I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO EXPECT IN A GRADUATION I'M SORT OF GOING BY HEAD AND EXPLANATION FROM MY PARENTS, MOVIES AND YEAH, SORRY IF IT'S INNACCURATE.**

**OH IN MY STORY THE BLACK PACK, RE-JOINED THE ULEY PACK AFTER BREAKING DAWN! SO YEAH THEY'LL BE TOGETHER!**

**I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO STEPHANIE MEYERS FOR HER EXCELLENT STORY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT, NOT THE CHARACTERS!**

Breathe, Breathe Kim…

I chanted in my head!

What am I getting so worked up about its nothing really that important. Just graduation, the most important moment of my senior year, and me being my usual smart self got herself in a bit of a situation. Valedictorian speech, but here's the thing, I don't do speeches not at all. It happened once in elementary school, I was forced by my stupid teacher Mr. Cunning to read my poem aloud. It wasn't very special but he said it was the best in the class.

So me being my natural Kim came up with a lame and not worthy excuse. But the reason behind the lame excuse because I have terrible stage fright, I ended up rushing out of the room, and puking in the girls bathroom and that branded me for life as 'puke girl' lame, I know, but we were in elementary school.

Anyway I didn't even get Valedictorian I got Salutatorian, but the Valedictorian got sick dumping the speech on me. Woop-eeee

I looked around the room at all the face staring intently at the podium probably thinking 'I can't wait to get out of this prison."

With a shock I realized they were waiting for me to make my speech. Naturally me being the big fool I am, when walking up the stairs I tripped, causing a roar of laughter from the audience and a flushed Kim come to the podium.

I looked around at the faces I grew up with, and the memories I had with them, some embarrassing and ones not so embarrassing. I looked through the crowd until I had locked eyes with the only person who could soothe me, whose chocolate brown eyes I get lost in every time I looked in them. Jared.

He smiled and ushered me to go give my speech. A big smile covered my face, and a I took a shaky breath.

"Hello, Class of 2012, I'm Kim Connweller, you're Valedictorian." I started out _So Far, So Good_ I thought, but as an afterthought my bad side thought _Way to Jinx it Kim_

"Some of you might remember me, the girl who you recall vaguely passing the hall, or the girl who was named in elementary school 'puke girl' for running out of a classroom and puking just for having to read a poem in elementary english, but those memories are still there, and they're will be many more to come, and as we depart from high school, we'll always think about this place in many years to come, or recalling to our children the things we did in high school." I took a breath, and smiled as Jared brightened up at the mention of 'our children'

"As we say Adios, to the prison know as high school," A few chuckles came in the silence "We plan for the future, where we're going to go to college, where we're going to work, where we're going to eat tonight, know we can always change that plan, because they're nothing we can't do in our life time, fall in love, graduate today, or some of you may become famous rock stars, but right now is what we're living in, So Congratulations Class of 2012! We Did It !" I screamed into the microphone, receiving loud amounts of cheering, and applauding and a standing ovation. I finally spotted Jared again, and he gave me the thumbs up. I shuffled my way down to my seat off stage and finally took a breath; I hadn't realized I was holding.

The names passed in a blur, and the name that I was waiting for was called "Jared Cameron," He walked from his place in line to pass me, who was supposed to be giving students a hand shake, but instead of that he kissed me dead on the lips, which he had planned on doing but I had told him against it, looks like he didn't agree with that arrangement.

The people applauded while some looked angry that, Jared was kissing a valedictorian instead of them.

Jared finally broke the kiss, and headed for the stage, he shook hands with the principal, who was staring daggers at Jared for holding up the line, and for kissing his girlfriend during a professional ceremony. But what can he do, suspend him. The audience was still clapping but not as loud as a select few werewolf's in the audience, who were all there in honor of a wolf and imprint graduating high school.

I shook hands with the few until they called "Kim Connweller." I got on stage and waved at the audience, my new family waved and shouted "You go Kim!" Mr. Dunnger, our principal, actually had the decency to look sad that I was graduating, like I would spend another year here. Please.

While handing me my diploma he whispered in my ear "I'll miss you Connweller, you're a good kid that is until you started hanging out with Mr. Cameron."

"Thank you Mr. Dunnger." I proceed to walk back down to my valedictorian chair, the service passed effortlessly, and then it was the moment of truth. We moved our tassels on our hats from one side to the other.

"I Present the Graduating Class of 2013!" Mr. Dunnger yelled, as a classic graduation thing, We yelled and through our graduation caps up in the air and yelling as we did.

I was searching the crowd for Jared, and my parents. Two warm arms found my waist; I turned around to see the pair of chocolate eyes I easily got lost in. His soft lips found mine, and tried for force a reaction out of mine, which was hardly necessary, I happily replied. Every time we kiss, I fall in love more with him than I did, two years ago.

I broke the kiss, and he smiled adoringly at me, I punched him in the shoulder, which would probably do more to hurt me that hurt me. The problem was I punched him in too hard, guess I'll have a bruise tonight.

He looked at me with mock hurt, "What was that for, Kimmy?"

I grimaced at the nick-name he gave me when we were sophomores. He knew I hated that name, but he insisted that he used it.

"That was for embarrassing me on the podium, what part of no do you not understand?" I questioned him

"The N, and the O" He answered

"But…" I started "It was sweet," His fake grimace, turned into a full out smile, that made my heart beat faster. "Come one, Jare-Jare, let's go find my parents."

He smiled at my nickname for him, and followed me by the hand towards my parents, who were waiting for me by the exit door.

When I had told my parents of me being valedictorian they nearly jumped out of the airplane. Yeah, my parents don't live in the house we have, they are very successful lawyers that don't really belong in La Push, so they live in Seattle, but I had insisted on living here, mostly to drool over Jared, at the time, so when I told them the great news, they flew to La Push to see. My parents always expect greatness from me, if you haven't done anything worthwhile or that doesn't receive recognition, it's not worth their time. Just for them to fly out here has been a dream come true.

I flew into my parent's arms, as they congratulated me on a job well done.

"Good Job Sweetheart!" My mom told me

"Thanks Mom," I told her

"That speech was well written," My father said

I flushed "Well… I didn't actually write it, I sort of winged it."

My parents and Jared looked at me in amazement, like how dare Kim Connweller wing something.

"You mean you didn't write that, it was something that just popped in your head?" Asked Jared

I nodded, to my amazement my mom cracked a smile, but my dad still stayed his same stiff self, I wonder if I'll ever get his approval.

" So I was wondering what we'll do since you're in town…." I started

My parents looked like something was the matter, but I didn't let that bother me. Today was a happy day.

"Kim," My father's stern, hard, cold voice stopped my happy thoughts, about where we were going to eat, and spend the weekend doing together. "We're not staying."

"What?!" I yelled "You just got back"

"Kim, do not make us feel guilty, if you want you can come with us, as we have offered you multiple times, but you always decline the offer." My father said, Mom glared at him

"Kim, the business is booming right now, it's just isn't the right time for us to stay with you, we wish we could sweetie, but we can't. Understand?"

"Yeah," I said slightly disappointed, but I was used to the abandonment, but at least I have Jared to share the pain of being left with me tonight.

"But I want to make something clear, we love you very much Kim, and we're very sorry, if we don't show it very much but I hope you understand and how much it hurts us to leave you." Mom sighed as if this wasn't the life she always imagined for herself and her seventeen year old daughter.

"Are we clear?" Mom said, in her playful yet demanding voice

"Crystal!" I shouted while giving her a salute, she laughed and I swore I saw my dad crack a smile. _Guess there's a first time for everything_ I thought bitterly.

My parents waved at me and then disappeared through the door. I turned around to see Jared staring at the door in disbelief. Then lightning fast his large arms wound around my body, engulfing me in his unnatural body heat, and crushing my trembling form into chest. He rubbed my back gently, soothing me.

I realized that I had been silently crying, and Jared was comforting me, this was no time to start blubbering, that was for later on when I was alone with Jared. I wiped the tears from my face, and silently scolded myself. _Man Up! Kim, Be a Man!,_

I looked a Jared and did a smile, that didn't even feel right, much less look right.

"This is supposed to be a happy time," I told him

"Let's go find the pack" he offered, I nodded agreeing to find my real family.

On the way across the gym, I was greeted by my best friend, Maya. Maya was a tall Quileute, athletic young girl. She had long lush dark hair. Boys usually swoon over Maya, but occasionally she did have that one boy, like Paul, that would turn her down, or she would have to work extra hard to get. Maya could have easily been in the popular group, but instead of abandoning me, like most of our friends did at the start of high school, Maya stuck by me, and that why we are best friends. Maya, and I had been best friends since kindergarten, and we will probably be best friends till we die. When I first told her me and Jared were going out, she was skeptical about it at first, but then supported me all the way, saying that since I trusted Jared, that she would trust Jared.

"We graduated! We graduated!" We screamed together, doing a little dance together.

"I can't believe high school went so fast!" Maya screamed,

"I know, it was just yesterday that you had that huge crush on Paul,"

"I didn't even like him…that much" she blushed a dark shade of red,

"Are you coming to my house later?" I asked her, but I saw disappointment shade her eyes,

"No I can't my parents are making me go to dinner with them," she said, with sadness in her eyes, she looked at me with pity. Silently saying she was sorry that I would never had the chance to celebrate something as big as this with my parents, I bit back a sob, and hugged her, sending her off. I watched as she walked towards a mom and dad, that loved her.

Jared in attempt to make me feel better e lifted me up, from the waste and hoisted me on his shoulders. My head was dangling facing towards his back and my feet, were near his face which I thought was completely backwards.

He ran towards the center of the auditorium, passing by a lot of other graduated teenagers, who were pointing a Jared, and my position on him. I blushed scarlet, and waved at them.

When we finally reached the pack, they were laughing at my position.

"Thanks a lot," I told them when Jared finally put me down, on the ground, preferably where I liked my feet to be.

"Good Job Kim," Emily came towards us.

Emily is a nice beautiful young lady. Despite the fact she had three long scars that ran deep into her skin on the right side of her face and on her arm and distorted her features. The cover story was that she was unfortunate to have been mauled by a bear, but only the pack and the imprint's knew otherwise.

She had been mauled by her fiancée.

But on accident, Sam, along with the other boys in the pack, can magically shape shift into gigantic wolfs. Sam says it's because of their genes and that it been had passed down through generations starting with the three main werewolves Ephraim Black, Levi Uley, Quil Ateara II

But there 'phase' is caused by anger, and when Emily got Sam mad, it just happened, she was mauled, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Emily came toward us, and gave each of us a big hug.

"That was such a great speech, Kim" Emily told us

"Thanks, it was nothing"

The rest of the pack nodded and patted Jared on the back, Paul came up to me, being the hot-headed person he is just had to get on my nerves.

"That was a nice…" Paul said, well that was unexpected, I was about to mutter a measly thanks when Paul finished his sentence "Puke girl"

I glared daggers at him, which seemed to have some effect on him, he stopped laughing and stared menacingly at me. Days could have went by and the world could have had an zombie apocalypse and I wouldn't have noticed, suddenly he blinked.

"HA! I win!" I cheered triumphantly

"Whatever short stuff," I then noticed Jared looking sad, I walked over to him.

"Kim, can I ask you something very serious?" He asked, he immediately had my attention.

"Yeah," I said, kinda nervous. _What are you nervous for? It's not like he's going to break up with you! Right?_

I looked up into Jared dark chocolate eyes and silently willed him to move on and keep talking.

"I wanted to ask you this later, will you walk with me?" I nodded

_Dang It!_ I thought he was going to ask me now, oh well, I'll hear it soon enough. We walked out of the auditorium/gymnasium, into the forest. As we walked, I noticed the small things, like the different color moss was, the squirrels scurrying up to their trees, probably carrying nuts in those big cheeks of theirs.

Jared stopped about a mile away from the school, and from my house.

"Um…. I wanted to do this smother that this," He admitted, I breathed a breath of release that didn't mean he was breaking up with me, if he had wanted to do something smooth.

"What?" He asked me,

I blushed and muttered an incoherent "I thought you were going to break up with me?"

He immediately frowned down at me, "Haven't I told you I will never break your heart, you are that important to me," I smiled a big goofy smile, and told him to continue with what he had to say.

"Kim, we've been dating for a couple of years now and I always wanted to ask you something, actually I wanted to ask you this for a while now, but I never really got the chance, when is the right time…." I cut him off with a kiss, on the lips. He was rambling now; It's not every day that THE Jared Cameron get's nervous.

"Will you move in with me Kim?" He asked me,

OH! This was the question he was obsessing about; well that was no biggie, was it? I silently asked myself.

"Where? In your parents house?" I asked skeptically

"No of course not silly, I asked my parents for an apartment earlier this year, when I told them I was going to ask you to move in with me. They graciously bought it as a graduation present." He told me

This was big I had never had a boyfriend this long, and moving in with him seemed pretty big to me. Jared accepted that I wanted to move slowly with him, and I didn't want to go that far, and I appreciated that he was able to accept that easily. But if we went there in this apartment together alone, would I have the willpower to stop. But as much as I was afraid of being alone with him, I was also much more afraid to be away from him

. So I found myself shaking my head yes.

"Really?" He asked me, I nodded my head much more certain this time.

Jared yelled in happiness, and lifted me up and swung me around, I was having so much fun that I didn't realize a pair of red eyes glowering at me through the trees. I was about to notify Jared, but the red eyes vanished I didn't think anything about it, until there was a piercing wolf howl in the woods.

Jared's eyes bulged out of his head, and he muttered, "I have to get you out of here," He said to himself.

He grabbed me by the hand and rushed us back towards the gymnasium, through the crowd of people and back towards Jared's car.

Jared opened the door, and was hurriedly buckled in by Jared's massive hands, and then the slam of a door. In a blur Jared was on the other side, opening the door and slamming the car door on the driver's side.

The car's ignition was hurriedly put in then we were off towards Sam and Emily's. Usually when vampires come around I stay at Sam and Emily's. Jared seems saner when I'm not alone.

Soon we pulled up into the little house. The house had a way of feeling homey. It was homey looking and feeling.

Emily rushed outside of the house, and I was immediately engulfed into another hug

"Good, Good, get inside" Emily muttered

I was rushed inside the house, by Jared and Emily; they looked scared, this must be something big if Emily knew what was happening.

Jared sat me down in the room, " I have to go," he muttered to me

" Make sure you come back to me my wolf" I almost choked the words out,

Even though we've been through many dangers including the newborn vampires coming, and then the Volturi wanting Bella Swan-Cullen now (Seriously when will they leave her alone) but by the look on Jared's face I knew it was serious,

"Always," He told me,

I crushed my mouth onto his, in a way that makes me sure that we were perfect for each other, each kiss was perfect. I inhaled Jared's woodsy scent, the scent I loved, We moved in sync with each perfectly giving one another balance without being too gentle. This kiss wasn't a soft one, it was urgent, and I knew I wanted him to stay, but I also knew that he had a job that I couldn't interfere with.

I broke this kiss with and "I love you Jared,"

"I love you too Kim," I smiled and watched as Jared retreated out the door, and into the forest. My heart was just taken outside that door, and it wouldn't come back into Jared came back.

I looked towards Emily, who was the only other imprint, except for Rachel Black but she didn't know about us yet, Claire who's a two year old, and Nessie, who's a vampire, and spends most of her time on the Cullen property, in Forks. Emily was occupied with her cooking; she didn't say anything to disturb the moment Jared and I had.

"What's going on?" I asked Emily

"Nothing the boy's can't handle," Emily replied vaguely

Whenever she did that it usually means two or more vampires in the area, probably roaming, or looking for someone to devour.

"Can I help?" I motioned to the big feast she already started preparing.

"Yeah, sure," Emily brightened at the thought of someone helping her," You can start on the chicken," She pointed towards the sink where a huge bowl was filled to the brim with chicken.

I started cleaning the chicken as soon as she told me to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**ISN'T THIS THE MOST AWESOME LINE BREAK EVER?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The hour that followed was unbearable, Emily and I sat on the couch worrying, for a few minutes then we would cook the feast.

We heard a distinctive howl that came from the woods that could only mean that they were okay.

The front door opened and shut loudly, Emily and I both jumped up at the sound of the door slamming shut.

Sam rushed through the house, and into Emily's arms, they shared a passionate kiss, to seal their love, and to demolish any worries that may have been present before.

I still awaited Jared, as the rest of the boys piled in, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, Jared, Brady, Collin….Jared! Jared!

I did a double take as I saw Jared come through the door, and quickly flung myself into his awaiting arms, I buried myself into Jared warm body. I was worried for nothing.

Jared placed in soft lips on my hair, and I heard a small sniff come from him, I suppressed a smile, and I looked up into the chocolate brown eyes that looked at me lovingly.

And slowly found my lips towards his. His lips didn't show much force, but when I pushed harder on him, he happily applied more force. Jared licked the bottom of my lips, begging for entrance, I opened my mouth more and he slipped his tongue inside. Somebody coughed loudly behind us, I immediately broke away from Jared, blushing. Everyone was staring at me in Jared.

"No PDA, not in front of the children!" Paul yelled covering Brady and Collins eyes.

The gang laughed, and even though my cheeks were burning red I managed a smile.

"Stop it," Emily yelled "You're embarrassing her, look at her cheeks," I wished Emily hadn't said anything now, all focus was on my cheeks, and on my face.

"Wow, Jared this one's a keeper look how she clings on to you…clingy much" One of the new wolfs said, a low rumbling noise was made in Jared's throat.

I was totally embarrassed, so to change the subject on me and my blushing cheeks, I quickly turned, on Paul.

"Did little Paulie, get his butt whooped by a vampire?" I asked noticing, the rather large cut on his chest that was slowly fading, into a red line, going across his chest

"No, and you like the view," Paul said cockily,

I grunted under my breath, "You wish," Paul decided to ignore my comment, and continued on with his earlier, cocky attitude, "Because you're taken…" Paul said,

"And I'm super happy that my boyfriend is Jared, and not you!" I yelled while the other laughed, I turned my face to Jared and saw that he had a huge grin. Jared gently put his large, masculine arms around my waist.

"So, what happened?" Emily asked, breaking the silence

Sam had positioned himself on her right side, in the same position that Jared and I were in, Sam placing delicate kisses on her scarred face.

Sam broke away from Emily, and stared into her eyes longingly, then answered the question, I so wanted to know.

"There were two vampires, blood red eyes; they weren't friends of the Cullen, because the Cullen's would have told us they had friends coming through. There was a boy and a girl, mates probably passing together. The guys surrounded them, but it was Jared that took the red-hair vampire down. The male vampire looked Jared right in the eyes then took off, we tried to get him but he crossed , over to the Cullen territory, and disappeared."

There was a silence as the information was processed in mine and Emily's minds/ I cautiously looked over towards Jared, in a sense to make sure he was alright. I checked to make sure that there were no scars, bruises, or scratches left on his toned skin.

Jared laughed at me, and my actions, "I'm alright," he chuckled

I smirked, at him "Then why is Paul all scratched up?" I asked

Sam laughed, "Well Paul being the hot head he is, decided he wanted to jump across the border, to get the vamp, but he didn't jump high enough, to get him, and he fell into the river, and scratched up his wolf, good thing he changed back, would have drowned if he didn't"

The other wolfs laughed at the reminder of Paul getting soaked, while Emily and I just smirked at Paul's discomfort.

"I'm going to go check up on Rachel," Paul said, while Jacob frowned. He must not have liked that Paul imprinted on Rachel, his older sister.

"Okay," Emily said," Bring her around her sometime!" Emily yelled, as Paul retreated from the house, and into the woods, toward the Blacks house.

"I'm going to the Cullen's house, "Jacob said, and ran outside, before anyone could protest or tell him to stay.

One by one all the guys left until it was just me Sam and Emily and Jared and I, we toasted on the non-alcoholic version of wine.

"We really are proud of you guys," Emily told us, and Sam nodded

"We saw you guys grow up, Jared I helped you threw the hardest time of your life; asking Kim out," Sam said, I laughed "Oh and I helped you with being a werewolf too, but you turned out to become a wonderful person, and Kim, we saw you turn from a shy little thing, to the beautiful young women you are today,"

"Awww, thanks guys," I said, while Jared nodded, and did a handshake with Sam, I hugged Emily we said our goodbye, and left the house. We walked towards Jared's car, hand in hand.

Once we were in the truck, I exploded "Why did you have to take that vampire?"

Jared looked surprise by my outburst, but I wasn't finished.

"Why didn't you let someone else take that vampire?" I yelled

I immediately regretted yelling that, because the boys are like my extended family, and I couldn't have anyone hurt like that.

"What do you mean Kim?" Jared asked softly

"I just can't lose you!" I yelled in his face

I was engulfed in Jared's arms, and quietly rubbed the slowly falling tears off my cheeks, into his t-shirt.

I realized how much of a sap I sounded like and I immediately felt embarrassed about not wanting Jared to risk his life, but I should be proud that he's protecting La Push.

I had accepted Jared when he told me he was a werewolf, I even reacted okay to when he told me I was his imprint, his soul mate.

Of course I thought he was crazy and I should drive him to the closest mental hospital, but Jared being Jared insisted on me waiting and hearing him out.

So I waited and listened, while I watched Jared walk behind the bushes and into the trees. I heard crackling of the tree branches as they tried and failed to support Jared's weight.

The cracking suddenly stopped, and the eerie silence filled the air as a dark chocolate brown wolf emerged from the trees.

A sharp scream emerged from deep within me, as a potential killer came from the woods.

O looked into the eyes of the beast and all I could see was pain, but not the rage that would ignite the wolf to attack. I recognized those chocolate brown eyes, as the ones that I wanted to look at me lovingly and with as much passion as I looked at him.

"Jared?" I asked the wolf.

The big masculine wolf head nodded.

How could my not really boyfried be a werewolf, I thought to myself back then. It was then that I seriously started to leave, as I backed away from the beast. I stopped in my place as I realized that it didn't matter that he was a werewolf.

I loved him no matter what. I could deal with this… maybe.

I was pulled out of my little flashback when Jared waved his hands in front of my face, I realized we were at my house.

"Look, Kim I don't want you to be mad at me…"

"I'm not mad," I interrupted " I was stupid to think that you would ever let any one of the pack take the vampire, I was just being paranoid… cause I never want anything to happen to you, because I love you so much."

I told him shyly, turning red at the end.

Jared was silent for a while processing the first time I told him I loved him without him saying it first.

Jared's large hand caressed my cheek. His touch was like molten lava on my cold skin.

"Kim…" Jared started " you were just worried, you have nothing to be sorry for. I love you too Kimmy."

My lips slowly found his and he replied happily with as much force, if not more, as I was putting into the kiss.

Jared's tongue licked the bottom of my lips, begging for entrance, and I happily allowed entrance.

We were in our own world in Jared's car.

After a few minutes of me and Jared fighting for dominance in this raging battle that I was happy to give my life for.

I broke the kiss gasping for air, taking each of my breaths slowly and carefully. Jared was also gasping. I realized I was slung across him

" You want to come in?" I asked

" Yeah," he said breathlessly.

I hoped off of him, and out of the car, but not before Jared. He had gotten out the door and opened the front door.

I smiled at his gentlemanliness and his unnatural werewolf speed.

I jogged up towards my house, we walked through the door.

I live alone, so the house is mostly clean. Once you walk in there's a hallway that goes into the living room with a bathroom jutting out in the hallway to the left. The living room was a big room so the front half was the living room, and the back half was the dining room. With a computer and the piano that I haven't played in a long time, but sometimes Jared would be me to play something for him. Through the double doors in the kitchen, with another table inside along with the washer and dryer.

Jared sat at one of the chairs pulled up to the table in the kitchen, while I sat in the seat next to him. Apparently Jared didn't like this he grabbed me gently and sat me on his lap, and buried his head into my hair.

" Do you want to watch a movie, Jar?" I asked unable to say what had really been going in my mind, a clear vision of me and jared going up into my room doing the unimaginable together and I just couldn't do that, I'm just not ready.

Jared nodded into my head, and I tried to get up, but Jared's strong hand's clasped around my tiny frame.

" I have to go get the movie, why don't you get comfortable in the living room? I'll be right there." I told him, he nodded and proceeded to unclasp his arms from around me, I ran upstairs and got _The Notebook_ I knew Jared wouldn't like this, but that meant he really wouldn't be paying attention, and letting me watch the movie, while he played with my hair.

And that's exactly what he did, until I fell into a blissful sleep of Jared and me running off into the distance, on the beach.

Too bad that would be the last peaceful sleep I would have in a long time…


End file.
